deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Kira (Keiner Nichts)
New Kira (otherwise known as Keiner Nichts) is the public alias attributed to a man who has found Light Yagami's Death Note after the latter's demise. He remains a mystery to the public, and the investigation teams who made an objective of either capturing or killing him, if need be. Apparently the only knowledge the audience gets of him are through his flashbacks. Background Because he had never been given a birth name, he was assigned a simple nickname by the people at the orphanage he spent his infancy at. At the age of 5, he was adopted by a family from Eastern Europe where he was to live until turning 17. When he was 12 years old, his adoptive mother, the sole recipient of his affection, fell ill with an untreatable, fatal disorder. During the next few years, his adoptive father would abuse her, hitting her, cheating on her and continuously trying to hasten her death in hopes of sooner reaping the fruits of him being the benefactor of her life insurance. Surely enough, 5 years later she had died, which left Keiner, as he had now called himself, in grief. He pretended to be oblivious to his father's plot, at least to his face, having actually warned his mother of his plans long before they came to fruition. As he had only let the situation at home mildly affect him, having never told anyone at school about it and always pretending to be as happy as someone his age can be, he had very good results in school, and outside of school, having gotten plenty of medals at contests concerning Mathematics and the Natural Sciences. Before his adoptive mother had died, he had received word he had a scholarship awaiting him in the US. Unfortunately, he never got to tell her. Soon enough, he would leave the country in pursuit of said scholarship. Surprising even the professors there with his intellectual potential, one of them offered him a position as an assistant/partner in the Physics laboratory. The pay was decent, and having graduated early, getting a PhD in Mathematics post-graduation, at 23, he had kept working in said laboratory, and managed to save up quite a few money for travelling around the world, something he had always wanted. However, 2 of his trips proved to be quite eventful. Firstly, he had gone back to his home using a fake ID he bought, and found his adoptive father. He then proceeded to capture him and hold him captive for a few weeks, using a new way to torture him every day, sometimes physically, always psychologically. After the man's eventual death, and burying any evidence, he went to Japan, seeking relaxation. However what he would find in that January of 2013 would pave the way to what was to come. He found a Death Note, more specifically, the one dropped by the Shinigami bound to it just the day before, when a criminal under the alias of Kira had been reported dead near a warehouse complex. Deeming the appearance of its cover cryptic, he picked it up, suddenly being made aware of the pact he had just sealed with the World of the Death Gods by none other than such a Death God, named Ryuk. Returning to the United States, he had quit his job and started some sort of personal quest. He started killing off main shareholders in various companies and corporations using the Death Note, and buying their shares the moment after, under different identities as to not hint anyone a thing. Having acquired incredible wealth in a matter of months, he is now simply trying to maintain the current flow of his life. Personality Even from the name he has chosen for himself certain personality features can be depicted: Both Keiner ("No one" in german) and Nichts ("Null"; "Nothing" in German) signify that he has no desire to be identified or to change anything in the current world, believing his name or identity don't even matter. He is a very humble person, believing to be one of the dumbest people alive, despite his achievments. At times, being completely paradoxical, he can be quite the narcissist. He is however a very calm and calculated being, even in his insanity, having known exactly when and how to implement it on his adoptive father, even if the conclusion was indeed, gruesome. He hides a second personality inside, or perhaps even more, that make him a violent psychopath in certain situations. However, that side of him is never really shown besides on a few rare occasions. Unlike the original Kira, Keiner seeks not a philosophical vendetta against humanity which he does, however, deem wretched, but personal gain. Appearance Keiner's eyes are dark brown, sometimes lighting making it seem like some tint of olive. His hair is pitch black and uncut. He usually wears black and white suits with a black or scarlet tie, or no tie at all. Often, he fancies a trenchcoat or a fedora if the weather looks like anything else but warm and sunny. Abilities *Extraordinary deductive abilities and logic, both in scientifical/mathematical field and psychological/sociological department, being able to predict people's reactions and behaviour. *Lately, he has come into possession of a large sum of money, and that could b e deemed quite the useful tool. *He is the owner of a Death Note, the ultimate instrument of demise. Trivia *His theme soundtrack is here *The second version of his theme soundtrack is here Category:ShienTheBest